The Back of a Man
by Tsuki of the Roselight
Summary: Yori tells Kaname to back off. Oneshot


Title: The Back of a Man

Ratings: T

Summary: Yori tells Kaname to back off. Oneshot.

* * *

"Keep away from Yuki." 

This was the first thing said to him by the day class student. Kaname could only stare at the apathetic girl. Her black uniform was crisp and clean, her short hair messy and eyes blank. He had only seen her once, at the dance, and she'd never showed any interest towards the night class. He made a movement to speak but she cut him off.

"I don't care who you are. I don't care if you're my senpai or king of the night class. All I care about is your relationship with Yuki."

Her honesty was amazing to some degree. Nobody but Zero had ever spoken to him in that manner and even then it wasn't this harsh.

Recovering from his moment of surprised, he smiled gently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap" She spoke, crossing her arms, her words now came to a taunted tone. "I know you're in love Yuki. Zero knows you're in love with Yuki. Hell, everybody in the whole goddamn school knows but is in denial. Morons, really."

"You think so?" Kaname answered challengingly.

Staring him strait in the eye, she nodded. "It's fairly obvious. Aside from that, Yuki is the only person who doesn't know. So I'm here to make you a proposition."

Kaname's eyes gleam. So she was here to make a deal?

"Keep away from Yuki or I'll make you." She responded curtly.

Her voice was emotionless and that amused him. A sharp chuckle escaped his lips. So it was this kind of proposition.

"In other words, you're warning me to stay away from her."

She stared before shaking her head in denial, mildly catching Kaname's attention.

"A warning is for the person's safety. My proposition is closer to a threat."

From this point there was no longer a light atmosphere.

"Is that so? How do you plan on keeping me away from Yuki? She is the school prefect."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't care if she's the school prefect; in fact I prefer it, as long as she's with Zero and not _you." _Yori spoke the last words in obvious distain. The lack of emotion in her eyes was appearing once again. "I don't even know why you try. If you're under the impression that she'll come and be with you then forget it. It's not going to happen."

His eyes were now on a full-fledged glare. He responded without any hesitation.

"If you're so sure about that then why are you here?"

"To get rid of a distraction" Her smug tone seeping through, the truth was detectable though. In her eyes Kaname was a distraction, a powerful yet easily destroyable piece in the game. "If you're not near Yuki every hour on the night, she'll have more time to be with Zero. They get together and everybody gets a happy ending. Well, except you, of course, I really did mean it when I said you have no chance."

Stubborn, little…Kaname caught himself. He had a feeling that if he didn't control his emotions, something bad might happen. Preferably to her.

"What makes you say that? Don't talk as if you know everything that's happening."

"I don't need to; I can see what she sees in the sidelines."

Kaname stared once again. What was she saying?

Looking through his well-hidden façade, she explained. "If you turn around, she would see you as a role-model or, at most, a father. Zero doesn't get that can of look. When he's turned around, she sees the back of a man, a lover and you of all people shouldn't deny that."

He remained silent. He can practically feel the determination in her voice.

"I won't allow you to keep them apart." Yori gave him one last look before walking away.

After a pregnant moment of silence, she heard a scoff. Yori turned to look at him, smirking or smiling, she couldn't tell.

"The back of a man, the back of a father, brother, or role-model. Let me ask you this, what do you see when you see Zero, Yuki, and me?"

An unknown emotion appeared in her eyes. For some reason, this made him proud.

Finally, she spoke. As if she couldn't let him have the last word. "I see a father, a mother, and an enemy."

"An enemy who just happens to have a back of a man?" he suggested. It was a ludarcris thing to say at the time but it just slipped out.

A slow smile appeared on her face.

"Who just happens to have a back of a man."

* * *

Kya! I can't believe I wrote this. It was really inspired by Fruits Baskets. Basically to me, Vampire Knight is a lot like Fruits Basket. I mean Yuki (The Girl) is like Tohru, Kaname is like Yuki (The Mouse), and Zero is like Kyo. 

Aside from that, I really like Yori. I hate that she's just a side character. But she seems really cool with her personality.


End file.
